


My Heart Calls to You

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Jared Padalecki, Fake Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off kind of... sweet, now it's beyond scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Calls to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Giving this to Amber, who encouraged me to write it.

*Bang-bang*

That was the last noise he heard. It was loud and terrifying. He could see people running with their mouths open. He assume they were yelling, but my ears could not hear it.

Jensen couldn’t breathe, with every inhale there was a sharp pain on the right side of my chest, and with every exhales, there was a gurgling blood coming from my chest and mouth.

Jensen looked toward the door and saw him standing there. His tuxedo pressed, his hair neatly styled, his shoes shining, his gun smoking. At one time, he had thought the man kind and thoughtful. Before his creepy love-letters started.

The first letter he wrote to Jensen was just what he needed. It made him smile and helped him stay true to his path.

 

_Jensen,_

 

_I am such a fan. I saw you in the Walking the Rose Path and I fell in love. You should have won an Oscar for your performance. Don't listen to the critics; they just do not understand the art you create._

 

_Devoutly yours,_  
Jared

 

Granted the 'devoutly yours' was somewhat creepy, but even Jensen's agent said it was nothing to worry over. He sent him a letter of thanks and a signed picture. That was where things started to go wrong.

Evidently, a signed picture and thanks is an invitation for something far more than he knew about.

 

_My beloved Jensen,_

 

_I knew you would feel the pull that I feel. Everyone told me you would not write me back, but you proved them wrong. I knew that the love he had in my heart would reach you. I could feel it._

 

_To answer your question, yes. Yes, he will gladly go on a date with you. We can go to Luigi's restaurant. I know you have a weakness for their Chicken Piccata. It's not really Italian, you know. The true version uses veal. When we've been on a few dates, I'll make it for you. I'm no chef, but, for you, I will learn how to fix it._

 

_I look forward to your reply._

 

_Your Future Husband,_  
Jared

 

As you can see, the second letter was anything but sweet. Naturally, he gave it to his agent and asked for advice.

His advice was not very helpful. _'Stay with a friend for a few weeks. Do not reply to the letter. If you get anymore, he guess we'll go to the police and see what can be done. The guy is harmless. Obsessed, but harmless. You will see, once he doesn’t hear back from you, he will get in a huff and try to forget about you. Remember, you are not the first person to be stalked in this business.'_

Not really words to inspire confidence. He followed his advice though. Jeff was a saint during this time. He was jumping at shadows, hiding from the mail carrier, squeaking whenever someone knocked or rang the doorbell.

When he had nightmares and climbed into bed with him. The big teddy bear just laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He thought it was during his time hiding that he discovered how much he enjoyed spending time with Jeff.

Jensen felt safe and… loved in his arms. He stopped worrying about Jared and wondering if Jeff had leanings toward men. After the third night crawling into bed with the man, he wondered how much long he could keep deluding Jeff and himself.

When he woke up grinding my morning erection against Jeffery's equally hard cock, he knew he was caught, and he truly did not care. With a moan, he pulled his friend down and kissed him. Happy when he flipped him to his back and ground down harder than before.

"Fuck, why didn't you ever tell me Jen? Shit, I've wanted you for so long. Ever since, we filmed The Manly Bridesmaid. You were so beautiful in the little red dress. Wanted to rip it off your body and fuck you in the isle."

Jensen gasped and arched up to meet Jeff's downward thrust. "Thought you were straight. Thought you were dating Uma. I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness. Plus, Uma is scary. I could just imagine her running me through with a sword."

Jeff claimed the younger man' mouth in a brutal kiss, grinding against him harder and faster until he felt and heard Jensen moan in completion, only then did he allow himself to reach orgasm. "No women in my life, outside of my mother and sister. I don’t think either of them know how to handle a sword. Even if they do, I promise to keep you safe, if you promise we can do this again."

Jensen gave a laughing moan. "Very well, my fair knight. In return for your protection, we can do this again, and because my fluttering heart demands it, perhaps something more. Yeah, I would definitely like to try something more with you."

Jeff grinned down at the beautiful man under him. "Good. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and who knows what will happen."

Jensen snuggled into his new lover's arms and grinned. Forgetting the scare, he had received from his stalker. Things were perfect for two weeks. Then…

 

_My Beloved Jensen,_

 

 _What happened? I came to our apartment only to find you gone. Are you trying to hide from me? Why? I agreed to marry you. I_ WANT _to marry you! Do you think that bastard, Jeff, can ever love you as much as I do?_

 _Why are you staying with him?_ I'M _your future, not him. I know everything about you. The things you love and the things you hate. Why are you doing this to me? Why won’t you let me love you? I'm not repulsive. I am young, like you. I will not need Viagra to keep up with your sexual needs and you won't have to worry about me dying of old age._

 __HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE! _Please, I love you._

_The light of your life,_  
Jared

 

Jensen sat there and hyperventilated as he read Jared's letter. He found him… and he knew about Jeff. Just when he thought he could get his life back on track, the fucking psycho had to hunt him down.

He didn’t know why he was being stalked. He could not recall ever meeting the man, but the guy knew so much about him. Maybe, he couldn’t let this man get into his head. That was the path to insanity.

However, he also knew he needed to leave Jeff behind. He didn’t want to put him in anymore danger than he already has.

"No," Jeff said firmly.

Jensen sighed and scrubbed his face. This was harder than he had expected. "Jeff, this man is a psycho. He'll _hurt_ you. How do you think I will feel if he does, or worse, if he kills you? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself."

"Look, you said he wants to marry you, well, what if we get married first?" he asked.

The younger man looked at his lover as if he had grown a second head. "Jeff, I love you. The sex we have is perfect, but don’t you think you're moving a little fast? No offence, but I don’t want to marry _anyone!_ "

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Not a real marriage, just a fake wedding that would let your stalker see how much you are not into him."

"That sounds dangerous. What if it pushes him over the edge?"

"I don’t think it will. Trust me Jen," he begged.

"I trust you, but this guy is a lunatic. I…"

"Together Jen, please, I don’t want to think of what this man would do if he caught you alone. Look, we can get together with our publicists; explain what is happening and our plan."

"My publicist already told me he was nothing to worry about. Just lay low."

"Laying low didn’t work. Trust me, we'll make this work."

All Jensen could do was nod and pray. This Jared character scared him though and he seriously doubted that this would cool things off. 

He leaned back into Jeff's arms and did his best to forget about it all. Any reprise from the insanity that Jared brought was welcome. He heard the details for his fake marriage, but didn’t pay them any heed. He had more important things to worry about, than which tuxedo he would be wearing to the ceremony.

Things, such as, the possible consequences this ruse might cause. Jared was not right in the head; his letters had proved that. They had also proved that no matter how far Jensen went to avoid the man, he would still be found. He was that determined. 

To be honest, he reminded Jensen of the killer Bardo. His mother had been obsessed with the case when he was a child and had brought it up again when the stalking had started. She begged him to get a small caliber gun, knife, taser, stun gun, or something for his personal safety. He had finally settled on getting some pepper spray and a few self-defense classes. Though neither were making him feel very secure.

If anything, he felt more vulnerable today than before his first class. He just wanted it all to be finished. He wanted to be able to sleep, to eat, to laugh, to take a shower without worry. To, not jump out of his skin, when someone touched his shoulder. To wonder whom every stranger he passes is. To, just live the life he once had. Was that too much to ask for?

Perhaps it was. When he had come to Hollywood, he never thought that he would make it as big as he had. Possibly, a handful of fans… a small cult classic movie following. Appear at a few obscure conventions. Maybe this was the higher power's way of cutting him down to size. That was… a depressing thought.

"Jensen," Jeff said softly.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Hey, that's fine. I just got off the phone. A friend owes me one and arranged for you and I to 'get married' at the San Antonio Vineyard. He has a big mouth and will let it slip."

"I still think this is a bad idea. I should just…"

"Stop living in fear. Don’t worry, this will work, I just know it."

Jensen closed his eyes and leaned back into the arms of his lover. He couldn’t say he was in love with Jeff, but he was well on his way and wanted the chance to see where they could go.

\-----------------------------

The next few weeks were a blur of activity. Cake tasting, fittings, groomsmen, seating arrangements… Jeff made sure Jensen got to experience the whole nine yards. It was wonderful and horrible all at once.

"Next time, I vote we elope," Jeff said cheerfully after they had tasted their sixth wedding cake.

Jensen laughed as he threaded his fingers through Jeff's. "Only if we get pie. I swear, I've gained 10 pounds from this. By the way, my mom is over the moon with you. She's been a fan of yours for years and now you're going to be family."

"You-you didn't tell her the truth?"

"I told her we were getting married. That _is_ the truth. We might not have the license or anything, but same sex marriage isn’t legal in Texas, yet. She thinks we are doing this for the family; before we run off to Rio to make it official."

Jeff was at a loss of words. He gathered the younger man and kissed him soundly; unable to believe that he could be this lucky. 

It's was just their luck that 'Cindy' walked in with yet another sample as things were getting interesting. "Aren't you two sweet? I could just eat you up!"

"Thank you Miss McKellan. We don't need any more samples. We'll take the tiered chocolate ganache cake."

"Are you sure? I don't mind bringing more samples for you to try."

"No, I mean… yes, we're sure. Three tiers though, just in case our mothers managed to sneak in some extra guests," Jensen rushed to say.

"Perfect, just like you two. I'll be right back for more information. I promise, it will be a beautiful wedding cake."

Once she was out of sight Jeff slouched in his chair. "We'll definitely go with pie next time."

\-----------------------

Jensen was a bundle of nerves. It wasn't because he was getting 'married', he was calm about that. What he couldn't settle on was that Jared had called it quits. He feared what could happen.

"You look so beautiful, I knew you would be the beautiful blushing bride," his mom gushed as she entered his dressing room.

"MOM! I'm a man in a _tuxedo_ , same as Jeff, there is no bride."

His mom tutted, shook her head, and sighed as she straightened his tie. "You know, there is no shame in being the one who takes it up the butt. I just wish you could get pregnant. You would look stunning with glowing cheeks and a rounded belly."

Jensen walked to the door and banged his head lightly. "We're switchers mom and there is no miracle that will _ever_ make me pregnant. I have a sister; remember? Ask her for grandchildren."

"Well, maybe you and Jeff will adopt in a year or two. I'm serious Jen, I better get grandchildren out of this marriage. I want a bunch of little grandbabies to spoil rotten."

"We'll talk about it after our honeymoon. You should go and get your seat, I heard Meg whispering about taking it, because she's my agent."

"I'll tear out her weave if she tries!" his mother exclaimed as she rushed out the door.

Jensen loved her dearly, but sometimes she was just a bit too much. 

He sat on the soft chair in the room and sighed. Just thirty more minutes and this would all be over with. Maybe Jared really was giving up that easily. That would be wonderful.

He leaned his head back and imagined what his future would be like with Jeff. A small house, a ranch with a few horses, maybe a dog or two. Who knows in the far future, maybe even a child. They could use a surrogate mother… throw their samples together and not worry about which one came out on top. 

"Mr. Ackles," a soft voice called from the door.

He sat up straight, rubbed his eyes, and wiped his mouth. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. "Is it time already?" he called out.

"Almost, you have some flowers."

"Flowers?" he wondered as he went to open the door. He took a step back when he saw a large man carrying a dozen roses. "Sorry, your voice belies your size. Who are the flowers from?"

"Me," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful and the venue is perfect for our wedding. It's a wonderful treat."

"Jared," Jensen breathed deep before trying to shut the door in the man's face.

Jared pushed the door open and grabbed the smaller man by the hair on his head. "Why are you denying our love? You can feel the bond between us; I know you can. I told you that I love you. Do you think I was joking? I'm not fucking joking."

"I'm flattered, but I don’t know you. I know Jeff and…"

"YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM! You're letting him use you. Well that ends now. You're mine Jensen and I refuse to share you with that old man."

"Please, just let me alone. I can't love you like you love me."

"You'll learn. I promise in a few months, you won't know what you did without me."

"I'm calling the police."

Jared caught Jensen around the waist and yanked the phone away from him. He pressed the cold steel of the gun he had concealed to his love's chest. "I can't let you go. Don't you understand? I'm not a cruel man, but if I can't have you now, I'll have you in death. Either way, I win."

"NO!" Jensen screamed out as he heard bang-bang and felt the bullets entering his chest. He could feel Jared's blood seeping out on his back, could see Jeff rushing in, and feel Jared gripping him tighter.

The last words he heard as he took his last breath was Jared whispering, "Till death do we part."

~Fin~

http://silvermoonbakery.com/cakes/wedding-cakes/ (Fifth cake)


End file.
